Reunion
by moustachelover14
Summary: Kim Hart has an adopted daughter. Pink Megaforce ranger, Emma! When Jason comes to Kim and asks her to come to a ranger reunion. Will Kim find out about her daughter being a power ranger? And will Emma find out about her mother's past? Story is a lot better than the summary. Tommy/Kim and Emma/Troy
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, BellaVision asked me to write this multichapter. The plotline is hers, but I changed a few things.**

**This story is mainly TommyXKim and TroyXEmma, but many other couples will be in this.**

**Sorry the first chapter is short. **

"Bye, Mom. See you after school!" Emma, the Pink Megaforce Ranger, said as she walked out the door.

"Bye, Emma," Said Emma's adopted mother, Kimberly Ann Hart.

When she got to school, Emma walked to her locker and got out her books for English class. When she closed her locker door, Gia, her best friend as well as the Yellow Megaforce Ranger, was standing there with a funny face.

Emma laughed at her friend's expression. "Gia, cut it out. Why are you making that face?"

Gia smiled and replied, "I don't know. I just felt like it."

The warning bell rang and the girls raced in different directions to make it to their first classes on time.

**Meanwhile..**

A knock on the door startled Kim, the former Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.

"Who is it?" She yelled.

"Only me!" Said a male voice.

Kim smiled and said, "Come in, Jason."

The door closed behind the former Red Ranger and Kim ran up to hug him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I thought I would deliver this in person, and make sure you say yes," Jason said, holding up an envelope.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"An invitation to a Power Ranger Reunion next Saturday," He said.

Kim looked at Jason like he had two heads. "Are you crazy? I can't go! You are the only ranger I have talked to since I sent the letter. Well, you and Trini. You are the only ranger _alive_ that I have talked to." The former Yellow Ranger, and Jason's wife, was a victim of a hit and run accident a few years before.

A sad look crossed Jason's face. "Please, Kim! I really want you to come! You are my sister, after all." They weren't actually related - they are just so close that they refer to each other as siblings.

Kim sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

Jason cheered.

"Hey, have you heard about the new rangers?" Kim asked. "What are they called?...Megaforce?"

"Yeah," Jason said. "I wonder who they are."

"We may never know." Kim said.

**The day of the reunion**

"Emma, I'm going to that reunion I told you about. I left some lunch in the fridge." Kim told her daughter.

"Have fun, and tell Uncle Jason I say Hi." replied Emma.

"I will," she said, and headed off to the park.

Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Emma asked when she answered the phone.

"Hi. This is Troy. Is Emma there?" said the voice on the phone.

Emma laughed. "Its me, Troy. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to get a smoothie at Ernie's with me."

"Sure. I'll grab my jacket and meet you there." She said, and hung up.

She felt a few butterflies in her stomach as she left the house to meet Troy.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just so you know, the reunion is for all rangers from Mighty Morphin time to Dino thunder time. Oh, also, pretend the seasons just went from Dino thunder to Megaforce.**

At the reunion

"Kim. I'm glad you're here." Jason said when he saw Kim enter the west side of the park, where the reunion was being held.

"Jason, I'm nervous. Is anyone that knows about the letter here?" Kim asked.

Jason sighed. "Yes, they are here. But don't worry! I don't think they will make a big deal out of it. C'mon, Kim. Aren't you excited to see the rest of the team? Well, the rest of all the teams?"

Kim took a deep breath and said, "Lets go."

When the pair got through the gate of the park, Billy and Zack came right up and hugged Kim.

"Kim! I'm so glad to see you!" Billy said.

"Yeah," Zack said. "It's been ages!"

Kim smiled. "I know. Sorry I haven't kept in touch. My life has been a little crazy."

Just then, Aisha and Rocky, with their 10 year old boy named Dillon, spotted the new arrival.

"KIM!" Aisha basically screamed. She ran up to hug one of her best friends.

After letting go, Rocky came up and hugged her, too.

Dillon just looked shyly at Kim. She realized that she had never formally met their son.

"Hi," She said to the boy. "I'm Kim. You must be Dillon."

He nodded and smiled at her.

"Well, its nice to meet you," Kim said and the boy ran to hug his father.

"How have you been? I haven't heard from you in years!" Exclaimed Aisha.

Kim smiled. "I know. I was just saying to Zack and Billy that my life has been a little crazy."

She realized that Rocky looked like he felt awkward. But before she could ask him what was wrong, she heard someone shreak.

**Hey guys! I realize this is a really, ****_really_**** short chapter where nothing really happens, but I didn't have time to write a lot because it seems like my teachers chose these past two weeks to give my classes all the possible homework they could. I also had a dance competition last weekend where I was cramped in a convention center with about a million other dance studios. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kim's POV:

The shreak was a quiet shreak that only Jason, Zack, Aisha, Rocky, Billy, Dillon, and I heard. We all turned to see a girl in yellow with blond hair run up to us, followed by 2 boys, one in blue with black hair, and one in red with brown hair.

"Oh my gosh! Its you!" The blond girl said to me.

"Um... hi?" Who is this girl?

"Sorry! You probably don't know who I am. My name is Kira, and this is Conner and Ethan. We were Dino Thunder Rangers. And you are Kim, right? The original Ptera ranger?"

"Yeah, that's me. Is this your whole team?" I asked the egar girl.

"No," Replied Conner. "Our white ranger, Trent, is too busy with art school to come, and our black ranger, Dr. O, is here somewhere."

Billy asked, "Dr. O?"

Ethan said, "Doctor Oliver."

"Does this Doctor Oliver have a first name?" Aisha asked.

Just then Tommy came up to us and said, "Yes. His first name is Tommy."

Zack walked up to Tommy. "Black? You stole my color, man!"

Rocky laughed. "Adam's not going to be too happy, either."

"Well, he stole my color first!" Tommy retorted.

"Yes," Aisha said. "He stole one of your colors. One of your many, many, many, ma-"

Tommy held his hand up. "I only had four colors!"

Billy said, "I only had one color."

"But it's not my fault I became black. The Dino Gem chose me."

"Dino Gem? Dude, you're slippin'!" Zack said.

Ethan stepped up and said, "It's true. Dino Gems - our source of power - chose their owners. The black one chose Dr. O."

"I can always count on my students to have my back." Tommy said.

"Wait, students? Your students? You're a teacher?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. I teach science at Reefside High."

"Science? You teach science at a High School? Science?! We must be in a parallel universe!" Jason continued and everyone laughed.

That is, everyone but me.

While people were making jokes about school and old ranger times, I was awkwardly standing there, trying not to draw too much attention to myself.

That didn't work too well, because I felt a pair of eyes on me. Tommy's eyes. I attempted to keep my eyes focused on the grass.

When the laughing died down, people broke up and wandered off to talk to other people. Aisha went to talk to Adam, Tanya, and their little girl, Elysia. Rocky went over to the refreshments, and I thought it was as good a time as any to ask him why he was acting weird. Anything for Tommy to stop looking at me.

"Hey, Rocky. What's up?" I asked him.

He looked at me surprised. "Oh, hey Kim. Nothing's up. What about you?"

"Well," I started. "I am a little confused on why you are acting awkward whenever you see me."

"Um... I... uh-"

"Just spit it out!" I yelled at him, while waving my arm out in annoyance.

"Woah! Watch out!" Someone yelled from behind me. Op! I must have almost whacked the person standing there. I turned to see...

"Tommy! Sorry! I didn't see you there!" I exclaimed.

"It's okay, it's fine! I was wondering If we could talk." Tommy said.

"... Okay." I said, and followed him over to a tree where we had some privacy.

**What will they talk about?! Why is Rocky acting weird?!**

**Please review!**


	4. authors note REALLY, REALLY IMPORTANT!

**I know this is an authors note, but you guys will understand when you read it.**

To all of those affected by the Boston Marathon bombing, my heart is with you. I was watching the marathon in person when this happened. Thankfully, I was at my friend's house (her back porch is on the street where the runners pass), but she lives on the 16 mile mark, so we were no where near the blasts. When I found out I literally had to hold back tears. I cannot understand why someone would do something like this. Please, send your prayers to all the people hurt or killed today.


End file.
